Fusion (novel)
(Pocket VOY) | miniseries = String Theory | minino = 2 | date = 2375 | stardate = 52019.1 | author = Kirsten Beyer | format = paperback | published = 25 October 2005 | pages = 400 | publisher = Pocket Books | ISBN = ISBN 1416509550 }} Description :As the cosmos unravels. :The disruption in the space-time continuum caused by the creation of the "Blue Eye" singularity continues: Thread by thread, the fabric slowly frays and peels away, breaking down barriers between dimensions. As the lines between realities blur, the consequences cascade. :A sleeping city awakes. : '' pursues Tuvok to a long-dormant space station, a place of astonishing grandeur and wonder. Ancient almost beyond imagining, the city seduces the crew with the promise that their greatest aspirations might be realized. Such promise requires sacrifice, however, and the price of fulfilling them will be high for Voyager. :A mysterious power stirs. :Unseen sentries, alarmed by ''Voyager s meddling in the Monoharan system, send emissaries to ascertain Janeway's intentions. Unbeknownst to the captain, she is being tested and must persuade her evaluators that their contention—that Voyager poses a threat to the delicate web of cosmic ecology—is baseless. And failure to vindicate her choices will bring certain retribution to her crew.'' Summary References Characters ; [[uSS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] : • Joe Carey • Chakotay • Grace Clayton • Dalby • • The Doctor • • Kathryn Janeway • Harry Kim • Maplethorpe • Neelix • Tom Paris • • • Seven of Nine • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Vorik • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman ; Monorhans : Assylia • Naviim Dagan • Gora • Jocephar • Kaytok • Klyrrhea • Lynarra • Montok ; other characters : • Vivia Alixia • The Caretaker • Captain Proton • Caylem • Chaotica • Leonardo da Vinci • Dahzat • Amelia Earhart • Constance Goodheart • Jabin • Gretchen Janeway • Phoebe Janeway • Kes • Buster Kincaid • James T. Kirk • Danara Pel • Philemon • Sek • Suspiria • Lewis Zimmerman Starships and vehicles :Betasis • Monticello (shuttle) • Shoemaker (shuttle) • Races and cultures :Borg • Monorhan • Nacene • Ocampa • Talaxian ; destroyed species : Borg • Illiderian • Ocampa • Sikarian • Species 8472 • Talaxian Alsaurian • Bajoran • Breen • Cardassian • Hirogen • Nechani • Ocampa • Questran • Sikarian • Srivani • Vidiian Locations :Exosia • Monorha • Monorhan system Bajor • Gremadia • Menassa VI • Oweninum's Belt • Starfleet Academy States and organizations :Maquis Food and drink :broccoli • caramel brownies • coffee • grilled cheese sandwich • juice • leola-root slaw • macaroni and cheese • milk • pepperoni pizza • pickled leola root • salmon • raktajino • scrambled eggs • strawberries • strawberry shortcake • water Other references :Adam • Blue Eye • Captain Proton and Chaotica's Ray of Doom • Dahzat's Theorem • elogium • Falor • Falor's Journey • ''Galaxy''-class • Great Forest • Great Tree • Key to Gremadia • kal-toh • Kol-ut-Shan • Mozart • Nirvana • Protin • Puccini • Salk • Shmullus • Sloumantica • Sweitzer • Temple of Amonak • temple of Kir Appendices Background The entire String Theory series is set between the 4th and 5th seasons of Star Trek: Voyager. The Star Trek Fiction Timeline places all three books in 2374 after the final episode of the season. However, stardates of 52004.2 (when the Doctor is activated for the "first time" and 52019.1 (Chakotay's log) are given in the story indicating that it should be the beginning of 2375. Tuvok is called "Lieutenant Tuvok" throughout the novel although he was promoted to Lieutenant Commander earlier in 2374 ( ) Images st fusion.jpg|Original edition cover image. fuze.jpg|Czech language edition cover image. tuvokFusion.jpg|Tuvok. Connections | prevpocket = Inferno | nextpocket = Tears of the Prophets }} External link * category:vOY novels